Wilted Iris
by Raikou-Sama
Summary: Ayame is exiled from the Seiretei for 150 years. When she returns she is not the person she used to be. Cold, emotionless, and unloving. Will she ever find happiness again? Or will it all end in more tragedy? ByaxOC, KenpachixOC, UkitakexOC, DaisukexOC.
1. Exiled

**Ayame's POV**

Bitterness…Rage…Scorn…Hate…and Grief. Those are my emotions as I gazed at the great wall surrounding the Seiretei. It had been so long since I had been here. In fact, the last time I had been here was 150 years ago……

_Flashback_

_Fear made my heart beat unevenly as the Shinigami lashed out at me. _

"_Don't be like that, sugar. Just sleep with us and all this fighting won't be necessary. My blood was seeping into the ground. Terror. I felt my OTHER side take over. I tried to fight it, but I was too injured and scared. I lost control._

_*********_

"_Suzuki Ayame. As the witnesses have justified, you attacked five male nobles for no reason. You injured all of them severely. Your crimes are intolerable. As punishment you are stripped of you title as a noble lady, disowned by your family, and exiled from the soul society. You exile will be 150 years long. 30 years for each of the men. At the end of the 150 years, at this time today, you will report back to the Seiretei for duty. If you fail to do so you will be labeled as a traitor and hunted down to be disposed of. And during your absence you are stripped of your title of a Shinigami and your Zampaktu will be left here in our care. You must leave the Seiretei within the hour. That is the final judgment of the Shinigami. Dismissed." Yamamoto's voice rang clearly in the air._

_Almost in a daze I stood up and exited the meeting room. I stood there, in the hallway for several moments. Soon the Captains started to file out of the room. They completely ignored me. I went to my chambers to pack. I walked to the gates to the Seiretei, all the captains, lieutenants, and dozens of Shinigami stood there, waiting to see the 'traitor' leave. _

_As I handed over my Zampaktu, I tried to catch the gaze of my friends and family. I was met by either cold stares, or they wouldn't look me in the eyes at all. I felt disconnected, in shock._

_I walked through the gates and as I passed through them they closed behind me. _

_End of Flashback_

The hundred and fifty years had passed. During my exile I had traveled the human world, traveling aimlessly. In isolation. I began to fall apart at some time, I even tried to take my own life. Eventually I got over the depression and drilled onje lesson into my head. _**You can never trust **__**anyone**_**.** I became cold, and I built walls around my heart. I became emotionless and cold.

Now my exile was over and I was home. But, was it really my home? Did I even have a home? No. No, I did not. I was completely alone. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and walked through the Seiretei's gates.

**Yamamoto's POV**

Today was the day. The day Suzuki Ayame would return. I closed my eyes for several seconds, than called to my lieutenant.

"Yes, Captain Yamamoto?" He asked.

"Send Hell butterflies to all the Captains and Lieutenants. Inform them to gather in the meeting room."

"Of course, sir."

**Byakuya's POV**

She would be arriving today. The girl who once hurt me so harshly, the girl who was thought to be a traitor, the one who used to, and maybe still did, hold my heart.

*****

Walking into the meeting room I saw that Yamamoto was there, and all the other Captains and Lieutenants were already there. I stood in my place.

**Nobody's POV**

The 13 court guard squad Captains and lieutenants were all lined up when 1st division's Captain, Yamamoto began to speak.

"We are gathered here to discuss an important matter. Some of you may remember, some of you may not, but 150 years ago a female Shinigami named Suzuki Ayame was exiled from the Seiretei for attacking and injuring five noblemen. She was stripped of her title as a noble lady, disowned by her family, and exiled from the soul society." Murmurs broke out among the Captains and lieutenants who had not been part of the 13 court squad guards at the time of her exile. When the noise had died down Yamamoto began to speak again, "However, her exile is over, and she returned home just minutes ago. We must now decide her fate." He nodded to his lieutenant and the lieutenant opened the door in the back of the room.

A young woman entered. She had pale skin, bluish black hair, extraordinary silver eyes, a slender figure, and an emotionless face. With all that said, she was a very beautiful person. Though, something about her screamed dangerous and mysterious.

"Before you is the woman Suzuki Ayame. Her fate must now be decided."


	2. Fate decided

**Jushiro (Ukitake)'s POV**

I stared at my once dear friend, Aya. I almost didn't recognize her. Could that lifeless woman really be her? Back before the exile, Aya had been……life. She was always happy, laughing, optimistic, and caring. Now she looked… cold, emotionless, not herself. I fought back the urge to scream. Why did she have to go through all of that? It hadn't been necessary. Now she was like _this_.

**Byakuya's POV **

I couldn't help it. I stared. How could this be Ayame? The vibrant young woman who had stolen my heart so many years ago? It seemed impossible. What had happened when she was exiled, why was she like this now?

**Kenpachi's POV **

How could this be Ayame Suzuki?!? The woman who used to spar with me, the wild and feisty and spirited lady who was always smiling? She used to be a spunky brat. What the hell had happened to her?!?

**Ayame's POV**

I scanned the room. I felt such grief as I saw Byakuya, Jushiro, and Kenpachi staring at me incredulously. I still loved them after everything, but I knew I must push that emotion away. I would only get hurt again if I loved.

Yamamoto began to speak again. "Now, what should her fate be?"

Silence.

More silence.

Then, finally, "Captain Yamamoto, I request that Miss Ayame Suzuki is placed into the fifth division." A voice declared calmly.

Everyone, including me turned to stare at the person who had spoken. I about fainted. Kureno. It was Kureno. Kureno Suzuki, my brother. What was going on? He was the Captain of the fifth division? What happened to Captain Aizen? How much had changed since I was gone?

"You wish to have her in your division, Kureno Suzuki?" Yamamoto's voice rang out.

"Yes, Captain Yamamoto. I wish for her to become my squad's third seat." Kureno spoke.

"Any objections?" Yamamoto's voice rang in the small room. "Very well than. She is now the fifth division's third seat. Now before you are dismissed one more matter remains. When she was exiled her Zampaktu was taken from her and she was striped of her title as a Shinigami. That is no more. Her title as a Shinigami is now officially reinstated. And her Zampaktu is given back to her. **Sasakibe, her Zampaktu, please."** **The lieutenant of the first division approached me. In his hands was the sword I thought I would never see again. He offered it to me. I hesitated and began to reach out to it. I gripped it firmly and held it in front of me. I was whole once more. **


End file.
